Once Again With Emotion
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: A much crappier musical....
1. Default Chapter

Once Again with Emotion  
  
Description- The Scooby's all go to a psychic for help on the first but instead end up hearing (and/or singing) songs that tell how they feel....  
  
Timeline- Set in season 7. After Him but before Conversations with Dead People.  
  
Disclaimer- I own the woman and her grandkids....  
  
Note: this isn't the first time I have posted this story but I got a new computer and so I made some changes for the better I think...so I hope you like it....and if you do then there might be room for a sequal...  
  
"Tell us a story grandma."  
  
"Yeah grandma, tell us a story."  
  
"Well alright. Lets see." The old woman sat back in her chair. "Oh yes. I've got the perfect story for you." All three children gathered around their grandmother as she proceeded to tell them the story. "You see children, about 50 years ago, back when I was around 20, I owned a little business."  
  
"What kind of business grandma?" asked Sara.  
  
"Well I know it sounds silly, but I was a psychic."  
  
"You?" James asked. They all laughed.  
  
"Yes. Now I know it sounds odd, but it was the 'thing' to do back then," she said smiling.   
  
The old woman could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe her. She smiled at them. "I'll be right back", she told them. Then she got up and walked into her bedroom. She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a book, then went back into the living room. "This is a book of all of the customers I ever had," she said.  
  
"You mean people actually believed in that stuff?" She nodded.  
  
"Oh yes." She flipped through the pages.  
  
"So how did it work? I mean how did you psychicize them?" James asked.  
  
"Well I would take a few CDS and put them in a player. The person in question would pick a CD and a song, and supposedly it would tell them how they felt...or something they wanted to know." They all nodded. "Then I would write down what their reactions were to it and if they were accurate. Just to see if my system worked you know." She sighed. "The last one in here was them. After that, I just stopped." She looked down at the book, a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Them?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I never knew at the time that they would become such important people in my life."  
  
"And again I ask...they?" The old woman didn't answer.  
  
"Can you read us some of the stuff that's in that book?" She looked up to see who it was who had spoken. Michelle. She was the youngest of the three. Sara and James were twins. They were both 15. Michelle was only 8. The old woman smiled at her.  
  
"I suppose. Ok", she said looking down at the book. She was humming a tune while she was flipping through the pages.  
  
Sara pushed on, "So you never said who 'They' were." But the old woman made no attempt to respond. Finally she made an 'ahah' when she found the page that she was looking for.  
  
"Oh here we go." She pointed to the page. "This is the very last entry I ever had."  
  
"This is stupid", Buffy stated as all members of the Scooby gang (and Spike) walked to the door that read 'Madam Wanda's Psychic Services.  
  
"Yeah. But Buff, if this thing that is going to devour us is coming maybe she might be able to tell us about it. Maybe even give us a hint", Xander said. Buffy nodded. "Plus I've always wanted to come to see a psychic. They're so cool", Xander smiled.  
  
"Madam Wanda. pfff. That is so detective Barbie", Dawn said. As they entered the shop they were surprised, to say the least, that it looked exactly like they had just stumbled into a house. Except for the big sign that said Madam Wanda on it.  
  
"Hello", Willow called. "Is anyone here?" Buffy stood with her arms crossed. "Hello. Madam Wanda", Willow continued. "Hel..."  
  
She was cut off by a young fair skinned woman dressed in a long red silky dress with a green shawl that touched the ground, shiny red high heels and lots of jewelry on her wrists, neck, and fingers. "Hello", she said. Her voice was soft. She motioned for them to follow her into the room in which she had just gone into. This room looked more like where a psychic would be. There was a table covered in a brightly colored cloth, with a crystal ball in the middle. There were beads hanging on some of the walls and they had brightly looking sheer draping all around them. "Sit", she commanded, pointing at the chairs around the table. Before any of them could speak..."Alright I know why your here. You want information on what is going to happen to you." They nodded. All but Spike. She looked at him. He had his head down. She turned and walked back towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Dawn whispered to Buffy, who was sitting beside her.  
  
"I don't know", she whispered back. Buffy looked over to see Xander jumping in his seat. At her look he said,  
  
"This is going to be so cool." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Personally I think this is all just a hokes to get us to spend our money", Anya said. "Or either she's working for some bunny cult that and is going to use us for sacrifices." She shivered at the thought. "I've got a theory......" she began.  
  
At that moment the woman walked back into the room carrying a CD player. "Sorry to interrupt you but now is not the time for singing. Later for that." They all gave her 'no way' looks, except Anya who looked like she was about to explode. Spike reached over and put an arm over her to prevent her from getting out of the chair.  
  
"Not now luv", he whispered. Anya glanced at him for a moment looking pleased, but then she sat back in her chair and glared at the woman. Buffy who had seen this movement shifted uncomfortably in her chair thinking back to when she had seen them......on the...... in the....  
  
"This is a 3 disk changer. I have put 3 different CDS in here. What's gonna happen is your going to take turns going in that room pick a CD and a song and listen. Get my drift?" They all gave her this 'ummm' look. "Obviously not. Ok example." She walked over to Xander. "Stand up." He obeyed. Then she went over to Anya. Anya hesitated at first looking at Spike who gave her a 'just do what she says' look, and she stood as well. "Ok", she said putting her hands on one of Xander's and one of Anya's shoulders so that she was in between them. "For example, I am going to let these two go into this room with me. In there they will pick a CD and a song together and that song will describe their relationship. Understand?" They all nodded. She led Xander and Anya out of the room. And all of them could have sworn they heard Anya mumbling something about money on her way out.  
  
Once in the room they looked around. "This looks like a closet", Anya stated.  
  
"Yeah well it's the best I can do. Ok now pick."  
  
"Umm, how about CD 1, song 3", Anya smiled.  
  
"Ayn....I think we are suppose to decide together."  
  
"Well Xan, I decided for both of us." He laughed a nervous little laugh.  
  
"Well see I don't actually think that will work." He pursed his lips and put his hands together.  
  
"How about you two try to compromise." Xander nodded. They both looked at Anya.  
  
"Fine." She threw he hands up in defeat.  
  
"Ok one of you pick the CD and one of you pick the song." They nodded.  
  
"Ok", Xander said, "I'll pick the CD and you can pick the song."  
  
"O-k", she said sighing.   
  
"They picked CD 2 and song number 5. It was 'I need You Tonight', by Nick Carter."  
  
"I've heard of that. Don't you still have that CD grandma?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes dear I do."  
  
"Remind me to check that out later", James said sarcastically. The old woman laughed.  
  
"So what did they do when they heard the song?"  
  
Xander looked deep into Anya's eyes. "I love you baby, and I'm so tired of living without you." Tears started to run down Anya's cheeks.  
  
"Oh Xander, I love you to." He walked over and cupped her face in his hands. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I--I--I was confused, and scared, and I-I wasn't ready. But I want to be with you. God I love you so much."  
  
"I forgive you. Please just kiss me now." Then Xander leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet." The old woman smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, go on. I mean what about the rest of them. Did their songs match their feelings to?"  
  
"More than they knew."  
  
Xander and Anya left the room followed by the woman. They were walking hand in hand.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We got just what we needed", Xander stated as they started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going", Willow asked.  
  
"Oh we're going to have sex", Anya stated happily. The rest of the gang just stared.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy started.  
  
"You heard the woman", Xander said as he turned and dragged Anya out.  
  
"Thank you for your kind services", Anya yelled. "And it was worth all my money."  
  
At that moment a thought ran through Buffy's head and she was going to say something. But before she could say anything Dawn jumped up and ran at the woman. "Me next me next", she said as she followed the woman into the room.  
  
About 10 minutes later Dawn came bouncing back in the room.  
  
"This is great." She came running over to the table. "Buffy. You will never believe what song came on." She paused for dramatic effect. "Life is Good." At their confused looks she added, "LFO. Come on people." She paused. "You know what never mind. Hey uhh is there a bathroom in this joint", Dawn asked the woman.  
  
"Yes in there." She pointed to a door.  
  
"Ok thanks." She bounced off to the bathroom humming the tune to the song she had just heard.  
  
"Who's next?" the woman asked.  
  
"Me I guess", Willow said. The woman waved her hand as a sign for Willow to follow her.  
  
This leaving Buffy and Spike alone in the room, who were both looking at everything possible except each other. Finally Buffy spoke.  
  
"So uhh....do you wanna go...uhh..next?" He looked up at her and shrugged. At that moment Dawn came back in the room.  
  
"I take it Willow went next."  
  
"Yep", Buffy replied. Dawn came over and sat down beside Buffy.  
  
"So who's going next?"  
  
"Well uhh that's actually what we were talking about. Or I was talking about anyways." At Dawn's look Buffy continued. "I uhhh....I think..Spike should go next." She looked over at him. He was staring at the wall. Willow listened to the music as it played softly, a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. There's holes in the floor of Heaven, and her tears are pouring down. That's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now. And sometimes when you're lonely, just remember she can see...there's holes in the floor of Heaven and she's...watching over you and me. More tears ran down her face. The woman watched her with a sad face as she cried.  
  
"Aww that's so sad. She lost her true love."  
  
"That would be terrible."  
  
"Oh it was. And it was painful to me to watch her. She was so pitiful."  
  
"Hey uhh grandma." The old woman looked up.  
  
"Oh dear." Michelle had fallen asleep. "Sara do you think you and James could get her to bed?"  
  
She nodded. James picked up Michelle and they walked out of the room. The old woman sat there a sad look forming on her face.  
  
"Poor Willow." A tear silently ran down her cheek. A few minutes later Sara and James walked back into the room.  
  
"Ok were ready."  
  
"Yea finish the sappy love story." She smiled.  
  
Willow walked out of the room with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Gosh", Dawn said, "so far everyone has come out of that room crying except me. Weird."  
  
"I uhh", Willow began, "I'm gonna go home."  
  
"Yea and I think I will ride with you cause I got some homework to do." Dawn and Willow walked toward the door.  
  
"Ok", Buffy yelled after them. "We'll just walk." She looked over at Spike.  
  
"We will?"  
  
"Well if you can turn yourself into a bat and fly us there then I guess we won't have to walk." He smiled.  
  
"Alright you two, your next."  
  
"Oh uhh..we actually planned to go in not together."  
  
"Well I really have a plane to catch. Vacation with my family you know."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Oh come on slayer what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
'Lots of things', Buffy thought. "Fine."  
  
They walked into the room. The woman shut the door behind them.  
  
"Ok. Now to prevent arguing, which I got from the other two", 'Buffy smiled thinking about Xander and Anya fighting..., "one of you pick a CD and one a song."  
  
"Ok....uhh well..." Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Do you want to pick the CD or the song?" He shrugged.  
  
"Ok umm well have...wait. You don't have any Bette Midler CDS do you?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Never mind." Spike was smiling. "Ok so we'll take CD 1." They looked at Spike.  
  
"Uhh song 3."  
  
"Ok." The woman turned on the CD and the song. To everyone's surprise Spike started singing.  
  
Baby, baby I love you  
  
I got this jones for it in my bones  
  
For a girl, who indeed took over my soul  
  
Then so did Buffy.  
  
Understand, I couldn't breathe if ever said  
  
He will leave, get on my knees til they're bloody red  
  
Spike- Baby, please, see I don't know if you get it yet  
  
Just don't know, you're like a lighter to my cigarette  
  
Watch me smoke, I never knew another human life  
  
Can have power to take over mine, so...  
  
Both-Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
I love it when I hear your name  
  
Got me sayin', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Spike-See, I could never feel alone with you in my life  
  
I give up everything I own for you, won't think twice  
  
Buffy-Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized, such a shame  
  
I lose my thought when I look in your eyes  
  
I know why, because your kisses make my lips quiver  
  
And that's real, and when you touch me, my whole body shivers  
  
I can feel, now I can see how another life  
  
You have the power to take over mine, 'cause you're my...  
  
Both-Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
I love it when I hear your name  
  
Got me sayin', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Spike-Baby, I can't see my world living here on God's green earth  
  
You don't know what you've done to me  
  
I never thought I'd need you desperately  
  
It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you  
  
But I don't care, 'cause I need you  
  
And how I feel will remain the same  
  
Cause you're my baby  
  
Buffy-And when the world starts to stress me out  
  
Where I run it's to you boy without a doubt  
  
You're the one who keeps me sane and I can't complain  
  
You're like a drug, you relieve my pain, may seem strange  
  
You're like the blood flowing through my vains  
  
Keeps me alive and feeds my brain  
  
Spike-Now this is how another human life  
  
Could have the power to take over mine  
  
Cause you're my...  
  
Both- Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
I love it when I hear your name  
  
Got me sayin', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
After the song ended they both stood, motionless, staring at each other. 'Oh God', Buffy thought.  
  
"I-I- I have to g-go." Buffy turned and ran at the door. But Spike grabbed her before she could get out.  
  
"Don't walk away from this." His voice wavered. "Please." Buffy turned to see the hurt and hopefulness in his eyes.  
  
"I-I can't." At that Buffy ran out the door.  
  
"That's so sad."  
  
"You have said that every time."  
  
"Nuuh. Just the last two. The first time I said aww how sweet." Sara stuck her tongue out. James did the same.  
  
"Well its bed time children."  
  
"Aww you mean that's it. That's how it ended?" The old woman nodded.  
  
"Well that suc.....bites. I mean why can't they be like the others. Why can't they have a happy ending to?" Sara said as she and James walked out the door.  
  
The old woman flipped the page in the book where there was a picture of two people. An old man and woman with two newborns in their arms. Twins. In the background there was another woman, who looked about 22 lying in the hospital bed. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. She looked as if she had just given birth.  
  
"Maybe one day you'll see they did."  
  
The End 


	2. AN

I'm putting this on here because I just replaced chapter one and it wont show up as updated on the site unless I put in a new chapter....or in this case an authors note...I hope that you liked the story.....  
  
I still don't know what possessed me to write it...I guess I've watched that musical one to many times....  
  
Also should I make a sequel to it? I started to write one...but it might be a little PG-13 or possibly R....  
  
What do ya'll think? 


End file.
